The Bond We Share
by Sonic155
Summary: A strange feeling has been coursing within Leonardo for a while now. It doesn't help when he gets a detention with five others. But what happens when the power goes out and strange pink lights start to appear? And what about the strange man who's been following them around? And then there's the mutation. Things surely won't ever be the same again. -2012 Human AU-
1. Sapphire Blue

**Hmm, where should I start...? Ah, I got it. Hello there, Sonic155 here! I've read a good amount of tmnt fanfics, and I thought: _'Ah, what the hell? It looks kinda fun.'_ So, here I am joining the party! Alright so, this will officially be my first turtles fanfic. Before I start, I'll give you a little bit of how this story is gonna go down!**

 **1\. This will follow the episodes of Season 1, but done so in my style.**

 **2\. There may be a little angst at some point.**

 **3\. Some characters will be mentioned a bit earlier but not too much(maybe).**

 **4\. There will be 2 important oc's.**

 **5\. Some characters may have stronger relationships than in the show. (mostly just the friendships)**

 **6\. And I might place some old characters in here. Emphasis on _might._**

 **Note: If I were the owner of these turtles, there would probably be a second Turtles Forever or 6th season or something like that. Okay, I'll shut up now!**

 _ **Counts as a linebreak... for now.**_

 _Chapter 1: Sapphire Blue_

 _They were running. Where? He had no idea, but he knew he was following the green blurry figure up ahead. He squinted his eyes a little more, hoping to see more of his temporary leader. Again, he couldn't really see nothing either than green, although there seemed to be a smudge of purple where he guessed the head was._

 _A muffled voice caused him to check behind him._

 _Three more blurry figures were chasing after him across the rooftops, desperately trying their best to keep up. Two of them were green as well, but completely different shades from the leading one. And the last figure, instead of being green like the rest, was red with a noticeable smudge of gold._

 _The muffled voice came from the green figure with the orange smudge._

 _"Dude! Can you slow down! You're running like its the end of the world!" No longer was it muffled, because he was able to hear the boyish tone of the voice._

 _Even if they were blurry, he could still see that the green figure with the orange was smacked upside the head by the one with red._

 _"Ow! Dude!"_

 _"Stupid, its_ gonna _be the end of the world in a few hours!"_

 _"Precisely. Which is why we have to get to the Kraang's base and shut down that device before its too late!" this time the figure with the purple smudge spoke with a bit of urgency._

 _A growl came from the red and gold figure. "Oh hell no!_ First _we save J*** and_ then _we worry about the doomsday thingamagig!" Judging by the voice, Gold was a female and royally pissed. He didn't know why he couldn't catch the mentioned name though._

 _Suddenly, Purple came to a halt, and spun around._

 _"Are you insane!? If we don't shut down that device, then we can kiss the earth goodbye!" he cried almost frantically._

 _"Don't you think I already know that, Dork!? But I'll be damned if those slimy pink freaks lay one mechanical finger on J***'s body!" Gold snarled in his face._

 _The unknown figure suddenly felt the urge to comfort the enraged figure, so he stepped in._

 _"Look, don't worry. We'll-" but as he tried to place a hand on Gold's shoulder, it was slapped away._

 _"Don't touch me ya stinkin' reptile!" she snarled, stepping away. "And ya know what? I don't need you freaks! I'll go rescue J*** myself!"_

 _And before anyone could do anything, Gold took off the building in the opposite direction, jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

 _The remaining members were silent for a few moments, before Red snorted._

 _"Well, that could've gone better." he sarcastically said, crossing his arms._

 _"Dude, she's almost worse than you." Orange said in awe. Red growled and if he had visible eyes, the figure was sure that Orange would be fixed with an angry glare._

 _The figure sighed, watching as Red chased Orange around in a little fit of anger. He was just about to address Purple when there was a sudden bloodcurdling scream in the air._

 _ **LLLLLLLLLLLL**_

One pair of sapphire eyes snapped open as Leonardo shot straight up in bed. His breaths were quick and rapid as a hand rested against his forehead, parting his raven hair slightly.

What... what _was_ that?

Blobs of green and red with colorful smudges you'd find in a painting... jumping across rooftops? That wasn't normal in the slightest. But... it had felt so real. And what about that scream in the end? Just remembering it had him on edge.

After a few more minutes, the boy was finally calm enough to glance at his alarm clock.

The number digits '7:30' flashed mockingly back at him.

Leonardo blinked, before it finally dawned on him of what day it was.

September 1st, the first day of high school.

The teen groaned and sunk back in his bed. Was it really that day already? Honestly, why couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? Usually, Leonardo was the first one up, awaking around 5:40 in order for him to jog and train a bit, before visiting his friend. But now? He felt like absolute crap. It was a struggle to just lift his arms. But if he didn't show to school today, then that meant his friend would probably freak. And Leonardo wasn't the kind of person to stand people up.

So with a sigh and a bit of effort, the tired teenager made his way from his unmade bed to his drawer and then his closet. It only took a minute to grab his clothes, toothbrush, and towel before he made his way to the bathroom.

 _ **HYHYHYHYHYHY**_

"Hey Yoshi."

Soft brown eyes tore away from an old photo and they watched the figure making their way through the turnstiles. They took a couple of more steps, before they lowered the hood of the cloak they wore. A girl with light sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes were made present.

Hamato Yoshi smiled genuinely, and with a cup of warm tea in hand, made his way over to the girl.

"It is nice to see you again, Renet." he greeted, stopping just in front of the slightly shorter girl. "Tell me, would you care for some tea?"

Renet smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good. I had a mocha latte from Star Bucks before I got here. Man, it tasted even better than the book said it would!"

Yoshi chuckled lightly. "Ah, yes. They do taste quite well, do they not?"

He stopped when he noticed the lack of response, and Renet's nervous fidgeting.

"Is something wrong, child?"

Renet shook her head a bit too quickly. "I-no. Yes? Umm..."

A paw-like hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing the young girl to make eye contact with her elder friend.

"I would like to help you, Renet. But in order for me to, I would need you to tell me what is the matter." the middle-aged rat assured. Renet bit her lip, debating on rather she should tell or not. After a few troubling moments of silence, she blurted it out.

"The Next Mutation is gonna happen soon!"

Hamato Yoshi froze. It felt as though he had been slapped in the face.

The Next Mutation? _The_ Next Mutation is going to happen soon? The same one that happened to him and Rockwell 15 years ago? This was certainly almost unbelievable. But he supposed it had to happen at some point, right?

"When?"

Renet hesitated. "September 29th."

"And how many will there be?"

"There was supposed to be 4, but there will be an additional 2 more. However, there will be _way_ more with some ugly results if these guys don't do something about the Kraang and uh, the Foot Clan."

Yoshi sighed. "Very well. I will see what I can do when the time comes. Tell me, are these beings at least acquainted with each other?"

"Um, _kinda?_ " Renet answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "And um, did I forget to mention that these guys are freshman at Roosevelt High School and they don't really know each other? Well, most of them?"

The rat almost facepalmed himself. This surely was going to be a long process.

 _ **Line break has ended.**_

 **Tada! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll seeya next time!**


	2. Neon Green

**Okay, please don't kill me ((not that you can anyway)), but... I decided to redo this chapter! A major sorry for the people who actually _liked_ the previous version of this chapter, so.. uh.. yeah. Adiós oldie, and hola newbie! I'm pretty sure this version will be a bit better than the last one... and if not.. *shrugs* I got nothing.**

 **Right, anyways, you guys probably wanna get on with the story... well, just before we start... I just found out we're getting something similar to Turtles Forever, but only with the 1987 turtles and the 2012 turtles. ((Hopefully, it'll be better than the original crossover)) Okay! So, here's chapter 2!**

 _ **Linebreak starts here...**_

 _Chapter 2: Neon Green_

 _He watched as the angry red blob exploded on two other blobs, only they were green. One was tall with a purple smudge, and a pair of reddish-brown eyes, and the other was slightly shorter by maybe a few inches with a blue smudge, and a pair of... well, blue eyes._

 _From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of another green blob come to a rough halt, and sloppily threw himself on the ground, panting up a storm. The blob, upon a closer look, had an orange smudge along with a pair of baby blue eyes, and the figure's ears caught quiet murmurings of "Dude... so... tired.." from the tired blob._

 _He couldn't help but let a quiet snort escape him. The bonehead shouldn't have stayed up for 36 hours straight just for some dumb mobile game. He didn't know exactly_ how _he knew of that little bit of information, and he didn't care either. He just knew and looks like Orange was paying for his stupidity._

 _Both his and the tired blob's attention shifted immediately when they heard a sudden slap._

 _"Don't touch me ya stinkin' reptile! And ya know what? I don't need you freaks! I'll go rescue J*** myself!"_

 _A slight growl left his throat, although it seem to go unheard of by everyone except Orange here. How did he know? Because the little bonehead glanced at him, but he didn't say anything. At least he was being smart for once. His eyes narrowed angrily._

Freak. _He hated that word more than the idiots back home. He didn't know why, but the name just seemed to..._ piss him off _every time he heard it. And right now, he was_ really _starting to get pissed._

 _Seriously, this chick(by sound of her voice, so he guessed) needed to back off, before_ he _stepped in the conversation._

 _Miraculously enough, she did just that... by dashing off and leaping from the building, repeating the process with a different rooftop each time until eventually, she faded from their sight completely. In other words: she ditched them. Well, good riddance. Goldie was getting annoying, anyway._

 _Everyone fell in a sudden silence. At first, the figure didn't really mind, but as the minutes ticked on, it was starting to annoy him._

 _So he decided to break it with a not-so-quiet- snort. "Well, that could've gone better." he made sure the sarcasm was there. Seriously, Goldie couldn't just throw her little tantrum, and be done with it? She just had to lash out? He wouldn't admit it, but she was a tad worse than him in her moment of fury._

 _"Dude, she's almost worse than you."_

 _Uncrossing his arms with a low growl, the figure whipped around and gave Orange his best angry glare. "What was that? You want to play 'Does Mikey bend that way'? Oh, sure, I don't mind at all! In fact, we can start now!"_

 _He lunged forward, hoping to catch the little runt in less than a few seconds. Orange had other plans though._

 _"Waaaaaaaaa! D*****! L**! Anybody?!" he screamed, running off. The figure wasn't about to let him get away that easily._

 _"Come here you!"_

 _After a few annoying minutes, he finally had Orange pinned to the ground, a slight smug look on his face. "Aw, come on dude! Get off!"_

 _"Not until you say the magic words." the figure smirked, adding a little more pressure because of Orange's squirming._

 _"Never!"_

 _"Really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I used_ the finger _?"_

 _"No! Anything but that!"_

 _"Then you know what I wanna hear."_

 _"N-_

 _A haunting scream froze the two in their tracks._

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRR_**

Everything in his mind screamed at him not to do it, but he couldn't help it. So when Raphael literally shot from his bed and onto bare feet, he instantly kneeled onto his knees, both hands clutching his stomach . Ugh, he felt like he just got hit by a freakin' bus, and then got punched in the gut by a professional wrestler! He winced.

Oh... right... he _was_ punched in the gut last night... stupid Purple Dragons.

When he no longer felt like his gut was going to implode or something like that, he slowly rose until he was on his feet again.

Raphael frowned. Just what the heck did he eat last night to make him have a dream... like _that_? Seriously, what was up with the different color blobs? And about that random scream...?

Raph shook his head. _Ugh, this is why I hate art. Too many colors._

Yeah, that wasn't his thing. He preferred to use his fists. Art seemed to be for girls, anyways. And that scream? Probably one of the annoying little punks pranking him again. Whatever. He could get them for it later after he went back t-

His neon green eyes caught the number's 7:31 glow a faint red on his black digital clock.

Something seemed important, but he couldn't remember what it was. He growled in frustration. What was he missing here!?

And then it dawned on him.

It was September 1st... the first day of school. Well... looks like today was going to start off shitty.

With an angry "Are you kidding me?!", Raph dropped on his bed. School! Why did it have to be today?! As if he weren't feeling crappy enough already.

Raph sighed. Well, it was either go to school... or have Frank kick his ass again, or worse... harm the younger kids. A shudder left him. He'd rather take the bullet, than have others suffer.

"KIDS! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND IN THE SHOWER NOW! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY AND THAT MEANS I DON'T HAFTA TA SEE YOUR UGLY FACES FOR LIKE 8 HOURS!"

Speak of the devil...

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBB**_

Pain.

That's all he could feel at the moment.

No, scratch that. It's all he's been able to feel for the past 2 days.

His neon yellow eyes watch with absolute hatred as his captors _finally_ lifted that wretched metal pole from his body. A feral hiss left from his mouth, and he snapped his jaws at them, hoping with all his might to crush them.

That proved to be a mistake.

Again, hot blinding pain struck in his side, causing a howl of absolute agony to escape his mouth. When the pain stopped, and the pole lifted again, the creature was left panting and gasping for air on the cold metal floor.

God, he hated his captors so much. Even Wyrm wasn't this cruel.

"#222401, are you ready to talk yet?" a calm and amused voice asked.

He felt his blood boil. _How dare they act as though his pain were pleasurable!?_

An angry hiss left his mouth once again, but no words formed. He maybe couldn't speak their language, but he made up for it with his mind.

 _'I... hope.. you... burn... in.. hell,... you.. horrid... excuse... for... a.. living.. creature!'_ he panted with each thought. He was angry, and beyond tired. The creature was surprised he wasn't dead yet. But then again, that was probably due to the fact that they needed his knowledge of all the difference races out there. Still, death was _much_ better than this. He should know.

The lead captor scowled. "I'm disgusting? Please. Your kind is responsible for all the lives that were lost last month." His prisoner growled. No matter how many times he told this insolent human, he still couldn't acknowledge the truth. He was _different_ from... his 'race'. He wasn't a greedy heartless beast like the man that stood before him.

The man scoffed upon noticing the creature's glare. "Shock him again, and don't feed him tonight. I want him to suffer." he order, turning his back on the rest of his crew.

Even pained, the creature still managed to let his fanged jaw fall, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "What!? Are you insane!? I _need_ to eat in order to live! I'm useless to you if I'm dead!"

The man chuckled. "What do you think I am? Stupid? If you die, you'll just regenerate yourself or what ever it is you disgusting creatures call it." he said in a cold voice, walking towards a door. He paused when he got to it, a dark smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, and if you don't talk soon, then... maybe your little brother will. He's like on his, what? 40th life?"

The creature's eyes widened in horror at the mere mention of brother's demise. _'N-No! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! I'LL T-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_ Pain shot up in his back this time.

The man's smirk grew larger. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Now, if you excuse me, the Kraang are waiting for me, and I do hate to keep people waiting."

And with that, he left the room. The only response he received were the creature's tortured-filled screams.

 _ **No more linebreak...**_

 **So, yep... that was the new and improved chapter. Man, do I have plans for these two. They're not the 2 main oc's I mentioned in the last chapter, but they'll definitely appear in this story more than once. So... thoughts anyone?**


	3. Should I?

**Hiya! I'm not giving up on this story. It'll be updated next month. But I have a question for you guys. I have another version of this story and let me tell you, it's totally different, because... it's the original one. The one you guys are familiar with is a more upgraded version. But... I kinda want to post it on this website. If I do this, then that just means there'll be 2 separate versions of this story on here. Heck, you can even call this an au if you want to.**

 **So... should I place the original on here?**


End file.
